


Opening Up

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n realises Jackson has been acting strange and is determined to find out why.





	Opening Up

“Guys, do you know what’s up with Jackson?”

Everyone shook their head, not really paying attention.

Y/n had watched the boy for the past two lessons and saw his distant gaze, the way he stayed silent, despite usually being a smart ass.

She knew everything about him. That’s what happens when you love your best friend. You get to know every little expression and what it means.

The zoning out and empty eyes told her he was upset. It told her he had something on his mind.

She realized it would take a whole lot of work to get him to open up. But she was determined to do it.

“Hey, Jackson”, she said, sitting next to him in the 3rd period.

He looked up at her, straining a smile before turning his head, staring out of the window.

“Jackson, you ok?” she asked, nudging him with her elbow.

“I’m fine”, he replied, not looking at her.

“Come on, Jackson. Talk to me”.

He said nothing, feeling her rub his shoulder reassuringly, before she gave her attention to the teacher.

The next few periods were spent the same way, y/n asking him if he was ok, the boy just giving her a little smile and staying silent.

The entire pack had picked up on this, but no one knew how to deal with Jackson. 

Not really. 

No one except y/n.

She knew his short answers meant he wanted to keep this to himself, but he would finally give it up and reveal everything, so she stayed close all day.

“You giving me a lift?” she asked as they walked out of school.

He nodded, digging his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the Porsche, y/n sliding into the passenger seat.

They drove for a while, ending up on the long stretch of road surrounded by woods, Jackson knowing y/n loved the detours, so she could stare at the nature in front of her.

The car suddenly stopped, Jackson pulling over and turning the car off.

Y/n looked at Jackson, knowing she shouldn’t say anything and just listen instead.

“My uh-my mom, she told me she knows my birth parents”.

Y/n gasped, knowing Jackson would love to meet them, but at the same time, he was completely terrified.

He’d already told her about his fears of being rejected, being told they didn’t want him cos he wasn’t good enough. 

Cos he wasn’t wanted. 

He wasn’t needed. 

He wasn’t loved.

“Apparently, they-um-wanna meet me. But I just-I don’t know if I should. Wh-what do you think?” he asked, her opinion being the most important thing to him.

She looked up at him, seeing the tears in his eyes, fear and pain evident.

“I think you should choose what’s best. If you want to meet them. Do it. But don’t feel pressured”, she advised, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

He closed his eyes at the contact, her touch calming him.

“Thank you, y/n. I don’t know what I’d do without you”.

She chuckled, knowing he’d most likely lose it.

“You won’t have to find out, Jackson.”

He stared into her eyes, seeing her smiling.

She was beautiful. Truly beautiful.

He’d always been in love with her, but with being the popular jock, dating the girl who wasn’t the queen was a big no.

But now, he was a werewolf. He had bigger problems than keeping up appearances. #

He needed y/n. No matter what people might say, she was his rock.

He gently put his hands on her face and pulled her face to his, slowly, so she could pull away if she wanted to.

It was taking too long for y/n, who leaned all the way forward and placed her lips on Jackson’s. 

The kiss was the best either of them had ever had, their lips and tongues moving in unison, feeling each other and showing their love.

“I need you”, he admitted, leaning his forehead against hers, the scent of her strawberry and honey shampoo strong and intoxicating.

“You have me, Jackson. You’ve always had me”.

He smiled, pulling back and driving her home, knowing that no matter what happened, he’d have y/n to help him through it all.


End file.
